The Wish of an Angel
by Kiri Koshiba
Summary: Meroko longs to be with Takuto and Mitsuki again, but when she makes a wish to be a human again, things don't go as planned... enter Ochiai and we have an interesting story on our hands!
1. Chapter 1 My Wish

This story starts at the END of both series. I hope its alright, its my first fanfic ever!^^;

* * *

Chapter One – My Wish

Looking down at the humans passing by, Meroko sat on the top of a building in Japan. She brushed her pink hair slightly out of her face, revealing her beautiful eyes to the world.

Meroko sat, whispering quietly, a tear on her cheek. "T...Takuto... Mitsuki..." She sighed. "I'm not complaining about my life, but I really do miss them. I wish I could be with them, you know Jess?"

Jess, a fellow angel with blond hair, and Meroko's new best friend, looked over at her. "You miss them a lot, huh, Mero? Look at the bright side though! You did a good thing on bringing Takuto and Mitsuki together. They're so happy."

Meroko nodded. "Yes, I know. I still wish that I could be with them too though."

"Aw, it'll be okay Mero!" Jess reached over and hugged Meroko tightly. "Maybe sometime you can go visit them or something."

Meroko was silent for a moment. "I could... but... I caused enough trouble to everyone already while I was a shinigami. Who'da thought, eh Jess? A girl going from a human to a shinigami and then to an angel. "

Jess grinned. "You sure are unique. I feel bad for you, though. You talk about these friends of yours so much, Mitsuki and Takuto."

Just then, a boy flew up behind them, smiling brightly.

Meroko turned around to face the boy. "Hey Eichi," she said, smiling.

The boy, Eichi, sat down next to the two of them. "Hi! What you girls talking about?"

"We were just talking about my past again... You know, how I miss everyone..." Meroko sighed as the smile on her face faded away.

Eichi nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, Mero. I miss everyone from when I was a human too. Especially Mitsuki. She was so beautiful and kind to everyone around her, I loved her so much. I still do."

"She loved you a lot too. Her whole life has just been for you..." Meroko laughed, the smile returning. "It made Takuto so mad."

"I would love to go see Mitsuki again. Too bad angels are not allowed to talk to humans," Eichi said.

Meroko grinned. "Shinigami also are not supposed to talk to humans. Bending the rules is definitely no problem for me."

Jess turned to Meroko, shaking her head. "Oh Mero... You really got to let go of some of those things from your past. You are one of us now, and whether you like it or not, there is no turning back from it."

Meroko rolled her eyes, putting on a pouty face. "I choose not to like it... I miss my old friends... I mean sure, it hurt me when I had to take lives from some humans, but I made so many great memories too."

"And you will make so many great memories with us as well, Mero. Right Eichi?"

"Jess is right Mero," Eichi said to her. "It is really hard to let go of the past, I know. But you got to, no matter how much it hurts."

"It hurts a lot!" Meroko growled, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Do you guys think I'll ever be able to go back to see my friends?"

Eichi laughed. "If you do, take me with you!"

"Oh you two... I wish I had nice memories to remind me of my human life," Jess said to them. "Somehow my past is just a blank ever since coming here."

"Maybe this'll help you remember!" Meroko said jokingly, bonking Jess on the head. "Did that help?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah, it helped a lot. Helped me get a _bump_ on my head! Mero... I don't know what things would be like around here without you." Jess gave her a kind look, brushing her blond hair out of her face.

"Guess I really do have to let her go, huh Meroko?" Eichi said, looking over at Meroko.

Meroko nodded. "Yes, I guess you do. We both do. After all, both of us may be older now but we still look 16. Mitsuki is already 21, and Takuto is 24, and they look it too. Who'd have thought that those two would fall in love and get married?"

"Takuto is a lucky man," Eichi said, a hint of envy in his voice. "I wish that I could be there in his place. If only I could have stayed with Mitsuki... I wonder how different things would have been for both of us..."

As the three spoke, night began to take over the day. The sun set and the moon rose, along with the stars. Gazing upon the beautiful night sky, a sudden shooting star flew past.

"Look guys, a shooting star!" Jess said cheerfully, sitting up and pointing into the sky. "Let's make a wish!" She closed her eyes. "I wish I could remember my old life."

"I wish to just be able to stay like this with my friends forever. That's all I need," Eichi laughed.

Meroko closed her eyes as she thought for a moment. "I wish... I wish I could be human again!"

With a sudden flash of light, all around the three of them faded.

* * *

It was dawn. Meroko sat up. She had been fast asleep in the grass. "H...huh...? Where am I...?" She looks around, a confused look on her face. "What is this place?"

"This place... I'm sitting on the grass in the middle of nowhere? What is this place? Everything is foggy... I... I need to rest..." She slowly closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

Quite a while passed, and Meroko awoke, lying in a strange little bedroom. She looked around. "Where in the world am I?"

Suddenly a boy came walking into the room, carrying a glass of water. "Oh good, you're alright! I thought you were dead!"

Meroko looked around the room again, staring at the boy. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry!" The boy said, approaching her. "My name is Kazuhiko Ochiai. I was out walking and I saw you sleeping out on the cold grass. It was starting to rain and I couldn't wake you up so I carried you over here to my house. I didn't want you to get sick. What were you thinking, sleeping in a place like that?" He gave her a weird look.

This boy, Ochiai, had black hair and glasses. He was rather tall and looked to be around 17 years old.

"I don't really know..." Meroko rubbed her head in confusion. "I can't remember what happened... I just opened my eyes and I was there. How long have I been asleep?"

"About 2 days," Ochiai told her. "What do you mean you can't remember? Do you have amnesia or something?"

"I might," Meroko said with uncertainty in her voice. "All I know is that my name is Meroko. Other than that... everything is just a blur.

"Oh I see... Well, it can't be helped then! I'll let you stay here! At least until you regain some of your energy." Ochiai smiled at her.

From over in the corner of the room there was a sudden sound. "Kazuhiko got a new girlfriend, huh?" Meroko looked over in surprise, only to see a bird sitting there. This bird... it was wearing glasses.

Ochiai laughed. "Sorry, you'll have to excuse him. That my myna bird. He's got a mouth on him."

Meroko gave him a curious look. "Your bird wears glasses?" she asked.

"No no! That's its feathers, the markings on its feathers." Ochiai laughed again. "So, are you hungry? You've been asleep for quite a while now after all."

"Yes, I'm really hungry," Meroko said, her stomach growling. "Heh... do you have anything I can eat?"

"I can make you something," Ochiai said to her. "Its supper time, so you may as well eat with me. How does rice sound?"

Meroko smiled and nodded. "That's fine with me. I really just want something to eat!"

Ochiai reached out, handing her a glass of water. "Here, I brought you some water. Drink it before you bother trying to get up, you need to reenergize yourself a bit. Oh and... Put on some clothes... I set some clothes out for you over there. They're my mother's." He pointed over to a table next to his myna bird.

Meroko's faced turned a shade of red. _Dang, was I naked when he found me? How embarrassing!" _She smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yup, will do!"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to watch." Ochiai turned and walked off from the room.

Sighing, Meroko sat up from her bed. She reached over and drank the glass of water, then looked over at the clothes Ochiai had set out for her. There is a pair of old looking jeans and a sweater, plus some underwear. She got up from her bed and changed into the clothes. A little big for her, but they'd do.

"Oh... my head... it hurts!" Meroko cried out suddenly as a sudden flash of memory came to her.

_-Jess: __Look guys, a shooting star! Let's make a wish! I wish I could remember my old life."_

_-Eichi: __I wish to just be able to stay like this with my friends forever. That's all I need _

_-Meroko: ...I wish... I wish that I could be a human again!_

Meroko opened her eyes as the flashback ended. "Huh? What was that? Those people... they all look a bit familiar... but yet I can't remember who they are." She looked down, trying to think. "That girl with the pink hair looked almost like she could be my twin... Who is she?" She shook her head. "Never mind all that, though... I should go out and see how Ochiai is doing."


	2. Chapter 2 The Sunrise

Sorry to people who really love OchiaixKiri but this is not going to be that way. I'm sticking it with Naru-NaruxKiri later on though teehee!

* * *

Chapter Two – The Sunrise

Walking out from her room in her baggy fitting clothes, Meroko made way towards the kitchen. She leaned against the wall, staring at Ochiai. "Hey."

"Oh, hi Meroko," Ochiai said, turning to her. "Hmm... I see my mother's clothes are a bit big on you... Oh well, I'll get you some new ones soon."

"Thanks for your kindness." Meroko was silent for a moment, thinking about something. "Say... Ochiai, I have a question for you."

Ochiai adjusted his glasses and looked into her eyes. "Alright, what's on your mind?"

Thinking back to her strange flash of memory from before, Meroko looked up slowly to Ochiai. She was a bit shorter than him, but not by a whole lot.

"Have you ever seen a girl that looks a lot like me? Same hair and everything?"

Ochiai gave her a curious look. "No I don't believe I have. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking earlier and I got this sudden memory flash. There were these three people sitting on a building. The first two I don't recognize from anywhere but they seemed a little familiar, and the third person kind of looked like me... but she had wings though. And now that I think of it, the first two had wings too."

"People sitting on a building with wings? Did they say anything?" Ochiai was growing more curious of this girl's story. _What a peculiar girl_.

"Yes, they were all wishing about something," Meroko told him. "I can't remember exactly what happened... I mean, I don't know any of those people but it's like my memories are trying to show me that I do."

"Strange." Ochiai turned away from her, grabbing a bowl off of the counter in front of him. "Here, the rice is ready. I was just going to call you when you came in. Enjoy!"

Meroko reached out, taking the bowl from him. "Thanks, it looks really good. You didn't need to make food for me... or give me clothes... or let me stay here while I was sleeping... I mean, I'm a complete stranger. I don't want to complicate things for you."

Ochiai smiled warmly. "Oh it's no problem. I live here with my family, and my rather annoying myna bird. My mother actually was the one who suggested you sleep in my bed while you recover. She was shocked to see such a... pretty girl sleeping out in the cold."

"Oh dear, that was your bed?" Meroko sighed. "Man, I'm so intrusive. I'm very sorry." There was a moment of silence. "I wonder what I'm going to do once I'm done eating here... I don't really have a place to go since I can't remember anything, and I can't just stay here."

Ochiai took a bite of his own rice. "My family is out right now, but if you'd like I'm sure they would let you stay here so long as we can find a place for you to sleep. Do you remember where you've been going to school up until now?"

Meroko stared down at the bowl in front of her. "Well, no," she told him. "I don't remember anything. I mean, I remember things I've learnt but... not who I was or what I've done. It's really a weird sensation."

Ochiai nodded, trying to wrap his brain around this. He was smart, but he couldn't imagine how she felt. "Well, I go to a school called Ryokufu. You can come along with me on Monday, and if it turns out you'll be staying here for a while then you can go there as well."

Meroko smiled. This boy was being so kind to her. She was a complete stranger. It was like a dream. "Thanks so much for your kindness."

Ochiai stood up, picking up his bowl and Meroko's and setting them down in the sink. "Well I got to go get some things from the store. If you come with me, I'll buy you some new clothes. You know, ones that fit you."

* * *

Meroko and Ochiai headed off to the store. After getting some groceries, Ochiai took Meroko to get some new clothes.

"Can I pick something out for you to try on?" Ochiai asked quietly. "I'm sure you'll look beautiful no matter what you're wearing anyway."

Meroko nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

Ochiai looked through some of the clothes with Meroko then handed an outfit to her – blue shirt with a bit of lace on it around the neck and sleeves with some pink lining, and a pair of black pants. Meroko took the outfit into the change room and came out a few minutes later, looking at herself in the mirror then turning to Ochiai.

"So... how does it look?"

"I was right," Ochiai told her, smiling, "you look beautiful."

Meroko blushed. "Thanks so much Ochiai," she said. "Mind if I try on some more clothes?"

Ochiai nodded. "Sure you can. But do you like that outfit?" He raised his left eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I like it a lot."

"Then I'll buy it for you! Along with whatever other outfit you choose. Then on Monday at school I'll take you to get a school uniform."

Meroko stared at him in shock. "Really? But, I don't have any money to pay you back. I don't want to be a burden!"

Ochiai gave her a warm look. "It's fine, really. Just consider it a favour."

Smiling happily, Meroko went over to the racks of clothes and chose another outfit she liked. She went back into the changing room to try it on, and then came out smiling even brighter than before.

"What's up?" Ochiai asked her. "Did you decide you don't like the outfit I picked out for you?"

Meroko shook her head. "Hehe, I'll show you later!" she giggled.

Ochiai stared at her, confused. "Alright then. Let's go pay for this stuff."

* * *

Meroko and Ochiai went to the check out and bought the groceries and clothes, then went back to Ochiai's home. By that time, it was about 9:30 at night, and Meroko was tired again despite all the sleep she'd gotten before. They were greeted warmly by a woman with looks similar to Ochiai's.

"Hello there! I am Sarina, Kazuhiko's mother. Kazuhiko's father is off on business right now. You must be that girl who we found out in the grass!"

Meroko shook Sarina's hand. "Hello, I'm Meroko."

Ochiai stepped forward. "Mother, Meroko seems to have no memory of, well, anything. She hasn't got a place to go and we can't simply turn her away. Would it be alright if she stayed here for a while? She can continue to use my room if she needs and I'll sleep with my brother."

Sarina turned to Meroko. "My goodness! No memory whatsoever? That is rather a problem." She smiled. "Kazuhiko is certainly a kind young man, isn't he? We would love to have you stay here with us Meroko."

"Thanks so much!" Meroko said, bowing. "Well, I'm very tried. Good night Sarina, Ochiai."

"Ah, just a minute," Ochiai said to her and went off into a room in the back. He came out holding a pair of loose pants and a loose button-up shirt. "Here, you can wear this for sleeping." He handed the clothes over to Meroko. "It'll be a bit too big on you, but oh well. Pjs are supposed to be comfy and loose fitting, right?"

Meroko took the clothes from him. "Thanks, Ochiai. I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me today. Good night!"

Taking her bags from shopping and the clothes that Ochiai had just given to her, she headed off into the room where she had slept the last two days.

She changed and then sat down on the bed, thinking. "Hmm... This boy has been so kind to me. I wonder why he's done so much for a complete stranger? Either way, it made me really happy." She slowly closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

As Meroko slept, Ochiai sat awake in his brother's room, thinking.

"Well, this day has been rather entertaining. Who'd have thought that I'd find a girl just lying out on the grass waiting for me to come pick her up? It's certainly strange. I wonder what happened to her? She doesn't remember anything at all... Well no matter what, she can stay here. I don't mind the company and I'm sure my mother is happy to have her. Guess I should guess some sleep, too." He made himself a bed on the floor by his brother and fell fast asleep.

Meroko slept peacefully, but a sudden flash came to her mind that woke her up with a start.

_-Jess: Aw, it'll be okay Mero! Maybe sometime you can go visit them or something._

_-Meroko: I could... but... I caused enough trouble to everyone already while I was a shinigami. Who'da thought, eh Jess? A girl going from a human to a shinigami and then to an angel. _

Sitting up in her bed, Meroko looked around, glancing at the clock to see that it was 4:30 in the morning on Sunday.

"Those people again..." Meroko sat up, sighing. "It feels almost as if my memories are trying to tell me something... My mind has no idea who they are, but my heart and my memories still seem to be holding on to them. I wonder what's going on..."

Getting up from her bed, Meroko opened up the closet that she'd put her clothes into. She took out the outfit that she had picked out for herself yesterday and put it on. It was a pink dress with a few lace bows on it. Underneath she wore a pair of white stockings that fit the outfit. Lastly, she tied her hair up into a little bow at the back, letting the front flip forward.

"There!" She smiled in satisfaction. "I'll show Ochiai later."

Hearing a laugh from behind her, Meroko turned around to see Ochiai standing at the doorway. She immediately blushed. "Ochiai... h-how long have you been there?"

"Just long enough to see you finish tying up your hair," Ochiai reassured her. "You look very beautiful."

Meroko blushed further, her face turning a new shade of red. "Well thanks... you're very sweet."

Ochiai smiled. "Yeah, sure I am." He pointed out the window. "It's about the time for sunrise. Would you like to sit outside and watch it with me?"

Meroko nodded and stretched, following Ochiai out of the house. "Sure, that sounds nice."

The two of them went outside and Ochiai lead Meroko up to a hill a little away from his house. They sat down on the top and watched as the sun began to rise.

"Wow..." Meroko watched in amazement. "So beautiful..." She looked over at Ochiai who was staring in contentment at the sunrise as well.

As they watched, Meroko started to slowly fall asleep again, still tired from awaking so early. She rested her head over and Ochiai's shoulder, breathing heavily.

As she slept, Ochiai looked down at her. He stared down at her face, tired but happy. "You're right," he whispered. "You're very beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Erm sorry for the lame names Kip and Tami.^^' They were the first ones to come to my mind so well, that's what the ended up as!

* * *

Chapter Three – Memories

When Meroko woke up again, she was back in her bed inside Ochiai's house. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was 10 in the morning. She stretched, got out of bed, and walked out of her room to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ochiai," she mumbled to him.

Ochiai quickly turned from where he was sitting at the table with his mother. There were two others with him – a boy that seemed a few years younger than Ochiai and a girl, a bit older.

"Good morning, Meroko!" he said to her, smiling. "We were just going to have breakfast. Ah, and this is my brother and sister, Kip and Tami."

Meroko sat down at the table in between Sarina and Ochiai. She smiled at Kip and Tami. "Good morning. I'm Meroko."

Kip grinned. "And you're onee-sama's girlfriend, riight?" he said jokingly.

Tami rolled her eyes. "Ignore Kip. He's a loser. It's lovely to have you here, Meroko-chan."

Kip had deep black hair in a short cut. He had many freckles over his pale skin. Tami was tall, taller than Ochiai, and had black hair tied in braids. And they all wore glasses.

As they ate their breakfast – scrambled eggs – Meroko suddenly pointed off into the corner of the room. "What's that thing?" she asked.

Ochiai looked over to where she was pointing. "You mean the TV?" he asked.

She gave him a weird look. "TV? What's a TV?"

"Here, I'll show you." Ochiai grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. "You see? You can watch programs on it."

Meroko stared at the TV in amazement. "Whoa, it is so cool!" On the TV, a boy was playing a guitar and singing with a band. He looked like he was really enjoying himself. "Who's that boy there?"

"His name is Takuto Kira," Ochiai told her. "He's an amazing musician. He used to be in a band called Route L, but he started his own career now. His wife, a girl named Mitsuki, is also an amazing singer."

Meroko stared at the TV, and then glanced up at Ochiai. "Takuto? Mitsuki?"

A sudden flash brought another memory to Meroko's mind.

_-Meroko: T...Takuto... Mitsuki... I'm not complaining about my new life, but I really do miss them. I wish I could be with them, you know Jess?_

Meroko woke from her strange flashback. _That girl who looks like me again,_ she thought to herself. _And she was talking about Takuto and Mitsuki. I wonder..._

Ochiai waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you alright? You seem confused."

Meroko shook her head. "Uh, no... Different things keep bringing images to my mind. They are all of a girl that looks sort of like me, and two other people. The ones I told you about a while ago... They showed up again just now, and the one girl mentioned two people named Takuto and Mitsuki and how she was missing them. It's very strange."

"Hmm." Ochiai put his hand on his chin, deep in thought. "That is quite strange indeed."

Sarina smiled from over at the table. "Don't you worry, Meroko. You may stay here for as long as you like. Even if that means staying until you get your memory back."

"Are you sure?" Meroko asked, again shocked by the family's kindness. "But what if I never remember everything?"

Smiling, Ochiai put his hand on her shoulder. "Then you can stay forever."

"Thanks so much!" Meroko smiled. "So, this Takuto person... uh, could you tell me a bit more about him?"

"Sure," Ochiai said, nodding. "Well, Takuto, as I said, was in a band called Route L. He was really young at the time, but apparently he disappeared one day. He was gone for a really long time, and then he just suddenly came back. He started carrying around this little doll shaped as a cat that was really important to him, but no one knew why."

Meroko gave him a look. "A doll shaped like a cat?"

"Yes, I know, it's strange," Ochiai said, nodding in agreement. "Well, he met Mitsuki a while later. Or they knew each other before. I'm not really sure exactly, the whole story is always told differently. Mitsuki had a doll too, only her's was shaped like a rabbit. They spent a lot of time together and now they're married. They're quite famous as musicians. Many of their songs are about a dear friend of their's who it seems they lost some time ago. I can show you some of their music if you'd like."

Meroko nodded. "Alright. Could you show me one of the songs about their friend? I wonder if that friend could possibly be that girl that looks like me that keeps appearing in my memories. She said that she misses Takuto and Mitsuki... so maybe they miss her too, whoever she is."

"Sure." Ochiai got up from the table and walked over to the closet. He took a CD out of the closet and put it into a small CD player, then flipped through the songs. "Here's one. It's called 'We Miss You Much.'"

The song started to play, a melancholy tune fluttering through the air, the lyrics echoing in a chorus of Mitsuki and Takuto's voices...

"Wow, this singing is amazing..." Meroko closed her eyes, allowing herself to be drifted into the music. "It reminds me of something... I don't really know what... I can't remember."

"I hope you remember," Ochiai said to her.

Really, though, Ochiai didn't want Meroko to remember. He knew that if Meroko remembered, she'd have a reason to leave, but deep down in his heart Ochiai didn't want her to leave.


	4. Chapter 4 School

FINALLY getting more Beauty Pop in here! Hehe I just love Naru-NaruxKiri so I had to have some of them in here!^^ Its been mostly Full Moon-themed up until now, but here we go!

* * *

Chapter Four – School

It was Monday. A school day, joy of joys.

Narumi, Kiri, Seki, Iori, Kanako, Taro, and Kei sat in the S.P clubroom. Narumi tapped his hands impatiently on the table. "Geez, where the heck is he!?" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

The door opened just then. Sure enough, Ochiai walked in, hair tidy, glasses in place, the usual. "Good morning," he said, waving to everyone.

"Kazuhiko!" Narumi yelled, storming up to him. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for ten minutes to go this meeting started! Let's go already!" He suddenly noticed someone peeking out from behind Ochiai. A girl. Meroko. "Eh? Who's that?"

Ochiai walked up to the table and took a seat at his computer. Meroko followed closely behind him. "This is Meroko. She's staying at my place and will be a member of the S.P for this time. Is that a problem, Narumi?" He lowered his glasses, tilting his eyebrows up and giving Narumi an agree-or-die look.

Narumi stared at Meroko. "Well I guess she can stay, but what good is she going to be? Can she cut hair? Do makeup? Aromatherapy? What?"

"She can do whatever she'd like," Ochiai said matter-of-factly. "She will be like a guest. Treat her kindly."

Meroko looked around the room at everyone. "Uh, Ochiai, who are these people? You didn't tell me about this, uh, S.P or whatever it's called."

Ochiai smiled at her. "This is the Scissors Project. We are a group who give makeovers and hope to be the top in Japan someday. I do makeup. That boy over there," he pointed over to Narumi, "is Shogo Narumi, a hair stylist. A prodigy, I suppose. Then there is Kiri Koshiba, another genius hair stylist, Iori Minamoto who does aromatherapy, Kei Minami who does nail art, Taro Komatsu the information wizard, Kanako Aoyama who helps me with organization, and Kenichiro Seki who has divine hands for massages. You'll grow to love them. Believe me."

Kei walked up, grinning with a piece of chocolate sticking out of his mouth. "Hiya! I'm Kei!" He waved rapidly in Meroko's face.

Meroko smiled and sat up, bowing to everyone. "It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Meroko. Very glad to be here!"

Kiri sighed. "Great, more people to interrupt my nap time." She yawned loudly, stretching her arms up in the air.

Narumi rolled his eyes, giving her a look. "You could be a bit more hospitable, Mussyhead," he growled at her. "You aren't really one to speak for people who annoy others."

Kiri gave him a look. "Oh, so that's how Naru-Naru feels about me now. And here I recall you said you love me back in that hospital room last year."

"And then you moved to L.A with your mom but you're back," Narumi said with a slight annoyance in his voice. "You really thought I'd even remember you after all that time?"

"Well I had hoped so," Kiri said, frowning at him. "And Naru-Naru... your hair is flipping up at the back again."

Narumi rubbed his hands through his hair, his face red. "Eh, you know, I didn't say that I don't still like you... I mean... you know..."

Kei grinned. "Kiri, you're all he was talking about before you came back!" He laughed. "Naru-Naru and Kiri are in looooove!"

"Kei!" Narumi growled, bonking Kei on the head. "Shut up, you." He turned back to Kiri. "But you know Mussyhead... he's right." He was silent for a moment before whispering, "I still love you."

Meroko laughed from her place in the room. "Aw, how sweet," she said teasingly. "You make such a cute couple, too!"

Narumi looked over at her. "And what about you? What's your relationship with Kazuhiko?"

"Eh?" Meroko and Ochiai both turned their heads towards him at once.

Meroko grinned. "Ochiai and I are friends. I'm grateful to him!" She turned over to Ochiai. "Right, Ochiai? You helped me a lot."

A bell rang, showing that lunch was over. Everyone began to head out. "Ochiai, you coming?" Meroko asked, glancing at him as he continued to sit at his place at the computer, Narumi staring down at him.

Ochiai nodded, smiling at her. "Yes, I'll be there in a minute. Just go ahead of me."

Meroko smiled back, then turned away and headed off down the hall way by herself.

"Alright, Kazuhiko. What's up with this girl?" Narumi gave Ochiai a curious look, wiping his left hand through the back of his hair.

"I already told you," Ochiai said back, "she's staying at my place for a while and will be in the S.P for the time being."

"I mean why is she staying at your place? What's her story? I've never seen her around her before at all."

"She was alone and in trouble. I couldn't very well turn her away into the cold, could I?"

"Well, no, I guess not," Narumi said distantly. "But what happened to her? Is it really alright for her to be here? You don't really know much that much about her, do you, Kazuhiko?"

Ochiai glared up at him. "Narumi, she's lost her memory. She has no clue where she came from or what's going on. She _will_ be staying here with me until all is better for her." There was a short silence. Changing the subject, Ochiai gave Narumi a teasing look. "So anyways, what's going on with you and Koshiba-san?"

Narumi turned a bit red. "Well, you know, we're..." His voice trailed off. "I have no clue. Ever since she came back from L.A, my feelings for her haven't changed. I don't even know how to talk to her." He looked down, exhausted from the very thought of trying to talk to Kiri.

"Then I wish you much luck." Ochiai stood up, getting ready to leave. "You are a genius after all, right, Mr. Prodigy?" He grinned and then headed off down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5 Another Side

A/N: I won't be posting any more chapters until Sunday afternoon - sorry! I'm going on vacation. x3

* * *

Chapter Five – Another Side

"Okay, this Scissors Project meeting is now in session." Ochiai clapped his hands together, trying to get everyone's attention. It was Tuesday at noon and everyone had gathered in the S.P clubroom.

No one, though, was listening. As usual, Seki was apologizing rapidly for having bumped into Iori earlier. Kei was snacking away on some chips he'd found in the corner of the room. Narumi was chatting with Kiri, attempting to get his words out to her about how he felt for her. And Kanako was quite content in listening to Taro's gossip. The usual.

The only one paying a speck of attention was Meroko. She looked around the room, then back at Ochiai. "Is everything always this, uh, hectic?" she asked.

Sighing, Ochiai nodded. "Usually, yes." He clapped his hands again, louder this time, and everyone turned their heads. "Come, now, we have to get started! We don't have all day."

"Come on, Kazuhiko, it's just going to be the same as always," Narumi said impatiently. "Cutting hair, doing make-up, blah, blah, blah. Are all of these meetings really necessary?"

"I agree with Naru-Naru," Kiri added in. "This is cutting into my naptime."

"Yes, this is necessary," Ochiai protested. "We need to keep organized if we are to become top in Japan someday. That _is_ what you want, right Narumi?"

"Whatever," Narumi huffed under his breath. "It's all just a waste of time in my opinion."

_Ding_. Afternoon announcements were starting.

"Good afternoon everyone," the vice principle, Ms. Saki, said through the intercom. "Before you head off to your next classes, I have a few announcements to make."

Ms. Saki went through several announcements, calling students to the office, announcing birthdays, the usual. "And last but not least," she said in conclusion, "the school dance this Friday. Tickets will go on sale tomorrow morning, so be sure to find yourself a date before then!"

_Click._ Announcements were finished.

Ochiai sighed, sitting up and adjusting his glasses slightly as everyone started to leave to afternoon classes. "Well, that was a very unproductive meeting."

Meroko laughed. "Oh well! A school dance, that sounds fun! I don't think I've ever been to a dance before."

"Honestly, I haven't either," Ochiai told her. "Seki doesn't go to school here but he'll likely end up coming too. Knowing things around here, Kei will go for the snacks, Narumi will go with Kiri, Seki will go with Aoyama, and-"

"You'll go with me?" Meroko cut in.

Ochiai tilted his head and raised his left eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You should go with me!" Meroko said cheerfully. "Come on, it'd be fun. And I'd love to go to the dance with you."

Ochiai smiled. "Alright then! It's a date."

* * *

"Please sit in your seat while the plane is taking off. We will now go through the safety instructions…"

The flight attendant continued on with her announcement as the staff prepared for the take off from the airport in North America.

Mitsuki and Takuto sat in their seats next to each other, getting ready to head back to Japan. Takuto rested his head over on the side of the plane, staring out the window. "Geez, can't we just take off already?" he mumbled as the instructions went on repeating in another language.

Mitsuki looked over at him. She reached out her arm, putting it around the back of Takuto's neck, and rested her head on his chest. "You're impatient as always," she laughed. "I want to get back to Japan just as much as you do. These world-wide tours get more-and-more tiring each time!"

Takuto looked down at his wife and rubbed his fingers through her hair, smiling. "Ah, well. We'll be home soon." There was a moment of peaceful silent between the two of them as the plane finally took off.

Mitsuki sat up, staring past Takuto and out the window. "Every time we get on a plane it reminds me of Eichi," she said quietly. "You know… how… he died in a plane crash on his way to America."

"At least we know that he's likely happy as an angel now, right?" Takuto said, trying to give her an encouraging smile. "Just like Meroko."

* * *

A/N: To those of you who read the manga, you know that Eichi died in a plane crash. However, in the anime, Eichi died in a car crash. Sorry but I can't go by both soo...I'm sticking with the manga^^;


End file.
